Everlasting
by Sammie0014
Summary: The boy who was the very definition of cynical and sarcastic, always wrapped in leather and smoke and danger…had changed. His eyes seemed to shine like bright beckons of hope, and Rory knew that Jess Mariano would always, always, have some kind of hold over her heart. 2 years after the end of Season 7; Join Stars Hollow for the wedding we've all been waiting, Lorelai & Luke! R&R


**- Two Years Later - **

"_**I do"**_

The day Stars Hollow had awaited had finally arrived; _the_ wedding. Sure, many people in Stars Hollow had been married before…but there was something magical in the air this time. Everyone was giddy with cheer because finally, after years of waiting and hoping, wishing and anticipating, Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore were getting married. The whole town had held its breath, knowing soon after Lorelai arrived in town that she was destined to be with Luke. Star-crossed lovers who had managed to find their way back to each other through all the hardships they'd faced. Despite their time apart, the two were stronger then ever.

Rory paced nervously, her floor-length dress dragging alone the floorboards in The Dragonfly. She had to admit the dress was impeccable. It was royal blue, chiffon material, and from the waist up it had a beautiful lace pattern. Rory was the maid of honor, and Sookie was the bridesmaid. They both looked beautiful.

Lorelai had decided to wear the wedding dress she brought during her first engagement to Luke. The first time she laid eyes upon it she'd known it was the one – the perfect wedding dress, and it still was. Minor alterations had been necessary, but now it was absolutely perfect. No one could believe it was _finally_ happening. Lorelai and Luke were finally getting married! Of all the men Rory's mother had dated – which hadn't been many at all – she was immensely glad Luke Danes would be her step-father.

"Oh hun, you look perfect!" Liz cooed, grasping her hands in front of her chest, admiring Lorelai. "Doesn't she look perfect?" She sighed. The love Liz held for Lorelai was undeniable. She went out of her way to welcome her into their family, and did nothing to conceal the joy she felt over the fact that Lorelai would soon become her sister-in-law.

"She does!" Sookie cooed, fixing the tulle on Lorelei's dress. "Ah! A bride. You're finally a bride! I'm so happy." Sookie had tears in her eyes. Sookie, much to her dismay, was pregnant and expecting her fourth child. She'd come to terms with that now, and I knew she was excited to give Davey, Martha and Ethan a new little sister, but it had taken her awhile to be okay with it and even longer for her to be happy about the prospect of bringing a new bundle of joy into the world. Jackson, however, was over the moon.

"You really do look amazing Mum." Rory grinned. She was so happy that her mother had found 'the one' - as cliché as that always sounded – and she wanted nothing more then them to live a long and happy life together, and maybe even have a couple children of their own. While it would be immensely weird to share her mother with a new sibling, Rory was actually excited about the prospect.

"Thanks, hun." Lorelai replied. "Thank you all. I don't know what I'd do without you." Rory walked over to the window, glancing at the sea of people below. They'd decided to have the wedding at The Dragonfly. It had been where Lorelai and Luke shared their first kiss, so it seemed appropriate. It was where their journey had begun.

Liz approached Lorelai, shifting an anxious glance at Rory who was still distracted, watching the people below. "Did you tell her yet?" She tried to whisper. But in a room so small it was no wonder the words travelled to Rory's eager ears.

"Tell me what?" She questioned immediately.

Lorelai shared a glance with Sookie and Liz, and then finally her gaze rested on Rory. She felt like they were all in on some secret she hadn't been made privy to, and Rory didn't like feeling excluded. "Tell me what?" she repeated.

"Oh…" Lorelai looked anxiously at Liz, then back to Rory. "I was going to tell you…but it must have slipped my mind." She laughed nervously.

"Tell me what?" Rory repeated again in exasperation.

"Jess is here." Lorelai finally admitted. "Jess is here, and we weren't sure if he was going to come, and I forgot to tell you. But he made it, and he's here."

"Jess?" Rory asked, panic in her voice. "Jess is here. I'm going to see Jess in a few minutes? And you didn't think a little warning would be nice?" Jess! Jess was here. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest.

"I'm sorry hun." Lorelai sighed. "I just…forgot. With everything that's been going on, all the organizing and planning, and the guests and flowers and food. You only got back a few days ago…I just…"

"Forgot." Rory finished for her, still shocked. Jess. She hadn't seen Jess since she went to visit him in Philadelphia. Where they'd shared a kiss. Where she'd freaked out and left him humiliated and upset. They hadn't spoken since. And now she was going to see him again? _Drat_, she was not prepared for this!

"I'm so sorry." Lorelai looked worried.

"No." Rory replied, shaking her head. "It's fine. It'll be fine…"

Rory had gotten back from the campaign trail only a few days before the wedding. Actually, the only reason they'd waited so long to tie the knot was so she would be there. But somehow she'd never considered that Jess would be there. Why? She didn't know. For a moment Rory had forgotten that part of her past would be irrevocably tied to her present and future. Luke was Jess's family, as was Liz. She should have known he'd be here. But she'd been too busy to contemplate over the guest-list at her mothers wedding.

"Ladies." Liz said. "I hate to interrupt, but we have to go. The ceremony is starting soon."

Rory took a deep breath and exited the room with Sookie. They'd be walking down the aisle one by one, and now Rory's stomach was coiled with anxiety. She hadn't mentally prepared herself to see Jess. She didn't even know what had been happening in his life lately. Her job had completely taken over her life. She'd barely had time to think about Logan, at least not recently.

Wedding music began to play in the distance, some soft song that Rory didn't know, but it felt magical. Rory could practically feel the music wrapping around her, embracing her. She exited the Inn with Sookie behind her. For a second she froze, as she faced the crowd. But she couldn't spot Jess, so after a slight moment of hesitation she began to walk again, and as she began her decent down the aisle, she saw Luke for the first time that day.

He stood under a wooden arch, intricately decorated with light blue flowers. Rory wasn't sure what type of flowers they were, but my god they were breathtaking. Luke had decided to wear traditional suit, and he looked great. His eyes were shining with happiness and he wore a perpetual smile on his face. He'd waited so long to call Lorelai his, and now they were making a binding promise to love each other forever. Rory had watched their love story unfold, and despite many attempts by the universe to crush it, it had flourished. And now she was here to witness them uniting forever.

TJ and Jackson, Luke's best men, stood by his side in black suits with royal blue ties that matched Rory and Sookie's dresses. Rory made her way to the side of the arch opposite from Luke and his best men, and soon Sookie joined her. Rory felt her heart rate increase, her pulse felt loud in her ears, almost drowning out the sounds of the wedding.

Lorelai began her walk down the aisle. She held a bouquet of white flowers, disrupted with a few royal blue and pale sapphire flowers to keep it aligned with the theme. Wrapped in ivory, lace and tulle and beads; she was a vision in white and she was beautiful. Everyone stood to watch. This is what they'd all been waiting for. Even Emily and Richard, who'd gotten seats right at the front, looked at Lorelai with tears in their eyes.

Rory felt her own eyes fill with tears as she watched the smile on her mothers face light up the second her eyes took in Luke. Luke; who watched her walk with awe in his eyes…a look of utter admiration as he took in his beautiful bride. Luke, who had patiently waited for years to get a chance with Lorelai, was now going to marry her, and everybody was beyond happy about it. The whole town had shown up to witness this truly remarkable moment in Stars Hollow history. The diner owner and the Innkeeper were finally becoming one.

The ceremony began, vows were exchanged and rings were slipped on fingers. And as Lorelai and Luke said 'I do' Rory's eyes were finally drawn to Jess. He stood mid-way in the sea of people, and for a moment Rory didn't recognise him, because this could not be the same Jess who'd begged her to run away with him, who had left her multiple times, who had broken her heart…the boy who was the very definition of cynical and sarcastic, always wrapped in leather and smoke and danger.

Jess had traded his worn-out leather jacket and jeans in favour of a gray suit and a buttoned-up white shirt that seemed sculptured to his body, and his once disheveled hair was now slicked back. He'd grown up. She could see it in his face. His jaw was more pronounced, and he had an air of maturity about him now. He almost seemed sophisticated. And his eyes…they'd always held so much emotion. Today they were filled with happiness. They seemed to shine like bright beckons of hope.

Suddenly he looked at her, a smirk twisting his lips and before she could look away a smile pulled at her lips too. No matter how much things had changed, one things had, and would, always remain the same; Jess Mariano would always, _always_, have some kind of hold over her heart.

**Author's Note: I've wanted to write a Jess/Rory fanfiction for a while, so please review and let me know if you want this continued!**


End file.
